


Screaming To The Shadows Of You

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Oneshot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Short angst fic about Sal finding Larry in the afterlife and expressing his anger. Not canon to Ep. 5. (So no spoilers)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Screaming To The Shadows Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!

“You were supposed to wait and not do anything stupid!” Sal hissed as he stepped out of the opening’s shadow. He took a quick glance around, noting the unchanged tree house, sans a few new dust bunnies. There was a startled inhale, broken by a

“Sally Face?” 

“Larry Face.” Sal hissed as he whipped back around. His chest was clenching painfully, his anger rising up just seeing the now black-veined ghost. 

“Sa-Sal. What happened to you?” Larry stepped into the setting sun’s light, the window highlighting the dull, greasy hair and gray eyes. 

“What do you think happened to me?!” Sal snapped, the boiling hatred rising to the surface. “You abandoned me when I had to kill our family. OUR family! You think I wouldn’t face any consequences? That I would be like you, The Great Larry Johnson, able to weasel out of any trouble I may face?!” Larry shrunk in on himself, his hand reaching back to rub his neck with a sideways glance to the floor.

“I. I guess I hadn’t thought about that,” Larry muttered. Sal snarled, giving a quick glance down to his ratty, orange jumpsuit before snapping his head back up. 

“Yeah, you didn’t think.” Sal’s anger had boiled over into a pulsing numbness, the kind that scares even the holder of said emotion. Sal took in a shaky inhale. “You didn’t think about how killing yourself when I needed you most would be so fucking cowardly. You didn’t think about the promises you made me. You didn’t think about what would happen to me after. After that night.” 

Sal choked as tears rose to his eyes, but he pushed the wave of pain back down. Larry didn’t deserve to see that vulnerability. Not anymore. 

“You didn’t think about anyone but yourself. And I lost my best fucking friend because of it.” Larry startled, staring into Sal’s own, dull eye.

“I-I’m here now. We can-“ Sal moved without registering. “GAH!” Larry stumbled back, his hand grappling with his now smushed nose, while Sal clenched his bruised knuckles.

“Fuck you,” the blue boy whispered. “FUCK YOU!” He was screeching now. He didn’t care. He just wanted to see Larry hurt. “FUCK YOU! YOU’RE JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING FATHER! A DISAPPOINTMENT THAT LEAVES WHEN EVERYONE FUCKING NEEDS HIM!” 

The smaller turned on his heel, jumping out of the hole and sprinting to the condemned building, never looking back as he blurred in the setting sun. 

Larry didn’t deserve for him to look back. That’s why it was so fucking satisfying to see that defeated, slumped look on his face, the last sign of life leaving his features.

It was a good feeling. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Episode 5. Yeah. Not impressed. (Not spoiling anything here)  
> Sorry for the rant, but I gotta.  
> So like. The ending was like an anime movie. A lot of thrown in plot details, ideas, and relationships entered the scene at last minute, and were never developed. The story so much doesn’t end, as much as it just stops at a weird place.
> 
> And, here’s the thing. I LIKE stories with bittersweet ends that stop with tension. I LIKE when the story stops at a weird place. However, some don’t, and aren’t too happy with it, saying that it was just some pretty final battle with unresolved threads like I just did. And I call bullshit.
> 
> If you look at the Easter eggs in the episode, all the important lore gets answered. We understand a rough idea of the prophecy and cult’s past, find out what the hell happened to Terrance, and even get an emotional send off to Jim that answered the question whether or not he left. We also find out about a new part of the lore that explains where Sal’s and the cult’s powers come from. Overall, there are some small patches missing, but the lore that impacted the story is THERE. Just in front of us.
> 
> So why are people upset? I have two theories. One idea is that the lore isn’t all evident. There are still small things like anything about Rosenberg or the teacher’s name I forget, but ultimately, they served their purpose and don’t really need anything else to support them. They were more tools than actual characters. Hell, I even thought Jim got a good balance of characterization, which surprised even me, as background characters like Jim don’t typically lead to what he did in stories. So I’m glad we got more emotions on him. 
> 
> Second, there is some wasted opportunity. I’ll be the first to admit that a lot more interesting ideas could have been done, and that some parts of the character’s relationships and actions could have been explored. HOWEVER. I am satisfied and overall pleased with the ending. We understand most of the picture, and we do get some closure on them. And while the ending isn’t really conclusive, I’m ok with that. I like bittersweet endings that stop. And if you don’t. That’s ok. It’s ok to not like the ending due to that preference. But I also think it’s rude to undercut all the good Steve has done, and not look at how good the finale really was as a whole. 
> 
> What I’m saying is, the Episode was actually pretty good, but not everyone’s cup of tea- and people are using rather basic and petty reasons to find ways to hate on it, rather than just being truthful and saying “Hey! I don’t like this kind of ending!” or “There was wasted potential!” Rather, people are complaining about the lore, and the characterization, and honestly. In storytelling, when you focus on these things alone, you get shitty writing and endings no matter what you do. I’d rather have less lore and a better story for it. 
> 
> Sorry for the wall of text on a short story. I just didn’t want to make a whole new work about this alone, as no one would read it.


End file.
